


temptation

by stellatiate



Series: lazuli [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fears a lot of things under the sultry prowess of this magnificent woman, but it doesn’t stop him from letting her stretch herself across his lap, the brace of her hips shifting slowly over his, her mouth sucking on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>-—katara & zuko. au, age gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptation

It burns along his bottom lip, down his neck and over his pulse and into the hollow of his collarbone, and it’s a flame he can’t bend to his will because it isn’t actually ash and fire like he’s familiar with.

Zuko feels like he’s scooping water between his fingers when he pushes them through her hair, smooth and silky, spilling over his hands as he holds her mouth close to his throat. She laughs, and it vibrates into him, and he fears he will open his mouth and her laughter will come tumbling out.

He fears a lot of things under the sultry prowess of this magnificent woman, but it doesn’t stop him from letting her stretch herself across his lap, the brace of her hips shifting slowly over his, her mouth sucking on his skin.

“Ah,” he moves underneath her, lets his hands slide down her back until they rest on her hips, and he yanks her closer, manages to croak out, “keep going.” She grins against taut, bone-white skin and undulates her hips with vigor, teeth scraping angry red trenches in his skin.

She cups her hands against his shoulder, tosses her head back into his hands, and for a few moments, Zuko looks at this wondrous woman cradled in his hands, older and confident and gorgeous and flawed (he has yet to find any, but she _must_ have flaws, because he always appreciates the imperfections in beautiful things), and he wishes himself ages older to even contend with her maturity. Katara's hips sink down into his and he feels that distinct brand of heat between her legs to match his own, and he feels more desperate than he should when he tries to match them up over the layers of their clothing.

“Zuko,” she hisses, and he snaps into reality.

Harsh, cold reality.

From across the table, the Chieftess stares at him and the way he leans his cheek into his palm, sleeping outright at such an important meeting. Zuko flickers his golden eyes over to where the other royals speak, and thankfully, none of them particularly notice his sudden sleeping spell.

He sits up straight in his chair and cinches his legs closed tight, and looks anywhere, _everywhere_ but across the table at that Spirits forsaken temptation wrapped into feminine wiles.

It should hardly matter, he blinks rapidly until he feels lucid, that he’s lost even more sleep to _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> teehee i couldn't help it. i had to do the teasing thing. also i'm lazy, hence the vague one word titles for these.


End file.
